


Crimson

by SangriaKisses



Series: Prism [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ChouKarui, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: The day after Naruto and Hinata's wedding Chouji is in a desperate search for food.  He never expected to meet one fiery Kunoichi from the Clouds.*Crimson carries the symbolism of red as a power color and the color of love.





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I decided to follow up on my ShikaTema story "Teal" with one for our Pleasantly Plump Chouji! If they won't give us a backstory then I'll write one. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chouji sighed patting his stomach as it growled loudly.

“I know buddy, I’m starving.”

The Leaf village was quiet following Naruto and Hinata’s wedding. It was an amazing night and the memories they made were going to last a lifetime. He also had so much more blackmail on his friends. Each of the Kage had brought alcohol that could only be found in their homeland. Drinking foreign liquor hit them all harder than their homegrown stuff. He had his fair share of shots but he took on the role of being the responsible friend so that Ino and Shikamaru could freely enjoy the night with their partners. He’d watch each couple dance around one another for so long that he was glad to see each of them finally admitting something that he’d known about for a while. Sai and Temari were very lucky. He also played Uncle Chouji with Mirai for a fair amount of the night so that Kurenai-sensei could have fun and enjoy the night without worry, she deserved a night with her friends.

It had become quite amusing to see everyone get increasingly drunk and silly. He was sure though that this morning everyone was feeling it. The village streets were quiet and empty. Yesterday had been declared a holiday so he was sure that even if people hadn’t been at the wedding they were celebrating themselves. Still, there had to be somewhere that he could get some food.

“Is there nowhere in this village that has some decent food this morning?” He saw red, or rather crimson, vibrant, warm and familiar. The color made his heart race. She stood there strong, with an annoyed look on her face but her hands on her stomach. He knew that stance all too well and wouldn't stand by while someone was starving like him.

“Sorry, there’s usually a ton of places open, it seems that the village is recovering from a collective hangover.”

She looked up surprised and was about to say something in response before turning away quickly. He couldn’t be positive but he believed that he saw a soft ruby hint on her gorgeous dark skin.

“I’m Chouji.” He extended his hand out to her in greeting. His hand hung in the air for a moment before her hand met his.

“Karui, from the Hidden Cloud. Lord Raikage asked me to come to provide additional security for yesterday. The rest of the shinobi are tending to Lord Raikage and Killer B who seemed to have turned yesterday into a drinking match for Village pride.” He remembered in great detail the drinking match that had occurred between the Raikage and Killer B against Kakashi and Tsunade. He’d have to show her some videos that he recorded.

“Honestly, thank goodness there’s peace otherwise today would be a great day to attack. I think that I might know a place we can go if you don’t mind me tagging along?” He’d long addressed some of his self-esteem issues but he still couldn’t help but be intimidated standing alongside a beautiful and strong Kunoichi as she was.

Her unique yellow eyes regarded him unsure but she smiled softly and nodded. He chatted along their walk pointing out different places within the village. After her initial coldness towards him, she had begun to warm up and their conversation went back and forth. He liked learning about her and life in the Hidden Cloud and she seemed interested in learning about him as well.

Like he hoped the barbeque place was open. It may seem odd for a breakfast choice but they were desperate and barbeque was good at any time of the day. This place was his favorite and had been the site of so many happy memories with his team and parents. He had no problem sharing such a special place with the gorgeous shinobi. She seemed worthy to entrust such a meaningful place to.

The owners greeted him warmly and introduced themselves to Karui eyeing her with knowing looks. They explained to Chouji that they’d celebrated the night before but had enough presence of mind to not party too hard. He’d never been more grateful.

When their food came he was sure that he fell in love right there. Karui was matching him bite for bite sounds of contentment and approval permeating the sound of the warm crackling fire.

“What?” She asked confused as he just sat there staring at her mid-bite.

“You’re just cute is all.” He admitted shrugging his shoulders before taking another piece from the grill. He adored the candy-colored hue that painted her cheeks.

She sputtered helplessly taken back. She wasn’t cute, she was strong, frightening, fearless. Cute was an adjective meant for puppies or babies (not all of them), not one meant for a Kunoichi such as herself. Although, coming from him it wasn’t so demeaning. Honestly, he was pretty cute as well. She appreciated the invitation that morning. She was tired, annoyed and hungry. That was a dangerous combination. Meeting him felt like a Godsend. He was funny, charming and it didn’t seem like there was a mean bone in his body.

“Wait! Did you just say that so you could take the last piece? I have killed men for less!” He just laughed aloud and ordered more before she could skin him alive.

“This was good Chouji, thank you.” She told him gratefully sinking into her seat. She’d eaten so much but still asked for ice cream, that’s when he knew that he was in love.

“Just what the stomach and heart needed.”

“Well if you ever make your way to Kumogakure I’ll take you to a few restaurants that I think could rival this.”

He was slightly surprised by the invitation. Shikamaru and Ino had been telling him for years to be more confident, it shouldn’t have been as much of a shock that she’d want to spend time with him. He couldn’t help it when that sad, insecure kid would show up from time to time.

“I’d like that.” He replied with a smile. She smiled brightly at him and he felt his cheeks flush.

They settled the bill which he insisted he’d pay for. She tried to argue but he promised that she could pay when he visited her in Kumo. It felt nice making that assurance that they would see each other again. Without much of a fight, she allowed him to walk her back to the inn they were staying at. He wondered if this was how Shikamaru felt every time Temari left for the Sand, wanting to pull her back or follow her there.

“Thanks again Chouji. It was nice meeting you and the food was great. Thank you.” She bowed politely. Once she stood up straight he gently pushed back a lock of her fire-red hair that had become loose. Her hair was so soft and such a stunning contrast against her skin.

“The pleasure was all mine Karui.” Damn if she didn’t love the way that he said her name so sweetly.

“Uhm just uh send me a message if you’re ever in Kumo, and I’ll let you know if I ever come by this way. Lord Raikage had mentioned wanting to give me some missions to help strengthen Konoha and Kumo relations.” When he first mentioned it she had to bite her tongue because it was one of the last things that she’d ever want to be caught doing, playing nice for the sake of political stability. Her talent was in her fighting skills, not her political correctness.

“I’d like that Karui, safe travels.”

“Bye Chouji.” She stood there watching him leave the red hue of his armor slowly fading away. She smiled to herself, this wasn’t a feeling she was used to but it was welcomed.

“So who was that?”

“None of your business Omoi!” She replied, slamming the door behind her and ran off before he could comment on her blush.

Omoi just chuckled to himself, it was odd seeing his teammate so flustered over a boy. He had been watching their interaction since they’d arrived.

“That a boy Chouji.” He knew the Akimichi from the war. He was a strong and formidable shinobi who had proven himself quite capable during battle. He knew that he was brave and he would have to be so to take on the combative, high tempered Kunoichi of the Cloud.

  
Returning to her room Karui laid on her bed and wrapped herself in a rose-colored blanket. She’d become sleepy all of a sudden but before her eyes shut she smiled seeing scarlet swirls, kind eyes, and sweet smiles. She had to laugh to herself, this was indeed an unexpected development.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, these two deserve more love. I hope that you all enjoyed it, Sai and Ino will be next :D
> 
> *Till the next one!


End file.
